gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 37
People Who Say That Santa Doesn’t Really Exist Actually Want to Believe in Him (サンタなんていねーんだよって言い張る奴こそホントはいるって信じたいんだよ, Santa nante inēndayotte iiharu yatsu koso honto wa irutte shinjitaindayo) is the thirty-seventh episode of the Gintama anime and is a two part episode. Part A Introduction Gintoki meets Santa and his "reindeer" and attempts to improve their image and find the true meaning of Christmas. Plot As Gin returns from shopping, he runs into Santa and his reindeer, who have had an accident and they have broken their sleigh. As he tries to reason them, they hit him, but then Gin beats up both of them. Next, he treats them and he decides to help them impove their image and find the true meaning of Christmas by giving presents to children. He dresses them both with black clothes, as "red doesn't suit them". They look like thieves that way and they fail to give any presents. Adding to that, they only give away Kendamas, because they don't want to visit spoiled kids that ask for expensive stuff. In the end, they visit Kagura back at the Yorozuya, who asked only for a steamed pork bun. They find Kagura sleeping under the kotatsu, so they are pulling pranks on her. However, Kagura is having some weird dreams and grabs all of them, pulling them below the table, where she brutally beats them. The next morning she finds her present, while the trio has written a "Merry Christmas" message with their blood as a dying message. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Santa (debut) *Ben (debut) *Musashi *Kagura Trivia *When Santa is telling Gin to guess his name, starting from "Sa", he incorrectly answers Satan and Sankon. Sankon is a former diplomat of the Republic of Guinea, who has appeared on many comedy TV shows in Japan. In this case, it was just a pun on "san". Part B Introduction On a rowdy New Year's Eve, Gintoki and Zenzou go head to head in order to obtain the last available copy of JUMP while further encountering more terrorists from the Justaway incident. Plot It's New Year's Eve and Otae, Shinpachi and Kagura are waiting for Gintoki to go buy the double JUMP issue. He goes to the store and finds only one copy left. However, Zenzou also aims for that JUMP, so they are trying to trick each other to get the JUMP for themselves. In the end, no one has enough money to buy it and as a result they have to combine their money to get it. Outside of the store, they are both holding on the JUMP and don't let go because they are afraid the other will run with it. As they try to take it with force, the JUMP is launched to the top of a transportation truck. Gin chases the truck with his scooter, while Zenzou is using his ninja skills to get to it first. As we learn from the Shinsegumi and Katsura, the Viper Gang, which was defeated when Gin was suffering from amnesia is trying to bomb Edo and the truck the JUMP has landed on turns out to be the one that carries the bomb. Gin and Zenzou fiercefully fight to acquire the JUMP and they finally get rid of the drivers in an effort to stop the truck. The truck falls off the bridge and exploded as soon as it hits the water. With their powers drown out, they make a final push to the JUMP, but it turns out to be an Akamaru JUMP. In disappointment, they both faint. Characters *Kagura *Shimura Shinpachi *Shimura Tae *Sadaharu *Sakata Gintoki *Hattori Zenzou *Kondou Isao *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Banzou (flashback) *Katsura Kotarou *Elizabeth Trivia ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes